Warehouse 14
by Warehouse-14-Agent
Summary: What if there had been no artifact that could restore Warehouse 13? What if the only sensible thing left to do was to start anew? To create Warehouse 14. Not to mention three new members have joined our beloved team. Will everyone ever recover from the events of Warehouse 13? Will having three new agents make everything better, or make everything worse? Only time will tell.
1. Three Strangers and a Snowy Night

Everything was gone.

In a flash of oranges, yellows, and reds. The ashes and discards scattered around the three agents were the proof that anything so extraordinary had ever even existed in that one spot in the state of South Dakota. Not only was the building and the items within that building once were lost, but another agent. An agent who had sacrificed her life to create a force-field around the others, because it needed to be generated outside. Somewhere, scattered around them were her ashes too.

White snow flakes began to fall from the silvery painted sky. Chilling the agents to their cores, and increasing the dark atmosphere oppressing around them. A few moments after the snow began to fall, the silence between them was interrupted. By the sound of a car driving towards them. Gazing in the direction of the noise, they supposed it was their beloved tech geek who had been absent during the explosion.

Yet, that is not who it was.

The vehicle being driven was different. This alarmed the others, causing them to step closer to one another. Yet the sadness and despair that choked them kept them from being able to raise their weapons. The silver automobile stopped a few feet away from where they stood. The car doors flew open, and three figures emerged into the snowy area.

One figure was feminine. Smaller than both of the other figures. Her bright red hair stood out against the gray scenery, almost like a red wine stain on white carpet. Her skin was almost as pale and silvery as the sky, yet her lips remained a bright pink color. Her eyes were probably the most frightening about her appearance. Blood-red eyes that were almost so dark that they could appear black.

Another one of the figures that stood to her right was much taller than both of the other figures. He was obviously male. He had light brunette hair that turned blonde at the tips. He wore only a dark gray, long-sleeved t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans along with blue running shoes. He was absent his jacket which was placed around the shoulders of his female partner. His eyes were also the most frightening about his appearance. Except they were not blood-red, but bright ice blue.

The last of them, who stood to the left of the female was taller than her, but shorter than the other male. He had jet black hair that stood out against the silver scenery like an ink blot on a white canvas. Just like the others he was dressed in dark clothing too. Also like the others, his eyes were frightening about him too. The intensity of the emerald green was odd, but not as threatening as the female's eyes. Or as piercing as the other male's ice eyes.

The female stepped forward gazing at not the agents, but at the remains of the Warehouse. "We were too late." she whispered, at that instance she turned to her tallest partner. Walking over to him, she began to beat on his chest. Screaming, calling him out, saying that it was his fault that they were late. Yet, he did not yell at her in the same manner. He just embraced her, and she stopped pounding against his chest with her small fists.

After a moment of calming herself down, she released herself from his embrace, and turned to the three agents who were still wondering among themselves yet had not spoken up to question the newcomers as to why they were there.

"We're so sorry we couldn't have arrived earlier." she muttered, bowing her head more a moment before lifting it once more to gaze at the agents.

"Who are you?" Arthur Nielsen questioned the female.

"Halsey, Warehouse 14 agent." she admitted.

"Warehouse 14? Warehouse 14 doesn't even exist!" Arthur shouted out. It was true, from his knowledge there was not such a thing as Warehouse 14, but at the same time he was wrong.

"You're right...and wrong at the same time." Halsey replied.

"That doesn't even make sense! I can't be right and wrong at the same time!" Arthur cried out, he wasn't particularly angered at the female, but his overall anger of the situation that just happened he was taking it out on her.

"Arthur, you've been working for the Warehouse long enough I think you should have accepted the fact by now that nothing is _ever _going to make complete sense." Halsey hissed, responding in a slight bit of anger.

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but Halsey interrupted him.

"Look, Artie, I'll explain everything later, but I'd rather do it when Claudia's here too. So I don't have to explain it all again." Halsey barked.

Artie turned to Pete Lattimer, giving him a look that said "Can we trust her?" seeing as though Pete was gifted with the ability to get strong vibes from other individuals or situations. "I don't have a bad vibe from her, so I think we can." Pete whispered just loud enough for Artie to hear.

Arthur turned back to Halsey, her blood-red gaze flashed with anticipation which sent a chill down his spine.

"Fine, we'll head to Leena's. Claudia's there, and so is Mrs. Fredrick." Artie suggested, shoving past Halsey to get to the automobile.

"Ah, should I crush your last bit of hope? Or would it be more helpful for you to keep it?" Halsey growled, it was clear she was not taking a liking to Arthur.

"W-what do you mean?" Arthur stuttered looking bewilderingly at the young female.

"Irene Fredrick is _dead_. Warehouse 13 is destroyed, and so is Mrs. Fredrick. That's how the bondage works!" Halsey screamed, her blood-red eyes flashed with anger. Yet, her anger was directed at Arthur, no, it was more towards...herself.

Yes, she was angered that she had not arrived in time. Her and her partners knew what was to happen, but yet they had all been far too late. Now, she felt as if it was because of her that Mrs. Fredrick and Warehouse 13 were now gone.

Arthur stopped for a moment, sadness glazed over his dark brown gaze before he shook his head, and stared up at the dark, ginger-haired girl.

"Let's just go." Arthur muttered darkly, continuing his walk to the car, opening up the backseat of the car, and getting in.

Halsey turned towards Myka Berings and her male partner, who both exchanged glances with one another before nodding, and following in Artie's footsteps towards the car. Halsey then tossed her car keys to her jet-black-haired partner, quickly mouthing to her brunette-haired partner that she would sit in his lap in the passenger's seat.

With that the three strangers piled into the car themselves, and starting up the car the "team" of six began on their way towards the small Bed and Breakfast half of them knew as a safe haven.


	2. Bed and Breakfast

Soon arriving at Leena's Bed and Breakfast, half of the "team" of six braced themselves for the sight they were about to see. While the other half prepared themselves to be treated with some sort of hostility. The sound of slamming car doors seemed to alert the two women within the house-like building, causing them to stumble outside to see who it was.

"Artie!" both females shouted upon seeing the older man, running over, and beginning to embrace the others. The three strangers stood away from the reunion, until finally Claudia addressed them.

"Who are these guys?" she questioned, her eyes mainly fixated on the young redheaded girl with striking blood-red eyes. It took Claudia a moment before realizing she had seen the female before.

"Hey, you're the girl from the mirror." Claudia assumed, stepping towards the other feminine figure.

"Surprised you remembered me," Halsey purred, connecting her red gaze with Claudia's hazel-green gaze.

"The girl from the mirror?" Artie questioned his daughter-like agent.

"Yeah, I was in the bathroom one morning getting dressed, and I saw her instead of my reflection. She told me 'help is on the way,' before disappearing." Claudia explained.

"And when did this happen?" Pete asked Claudia before Artie could.

"A little after everything with Marcus Diamond began." Claudia admitted.

"And you never told us?" Myka wondered, crossing her arms and looking sternly at the younger woman.

"Well, yeah, I mean it wasn't important. I just thought I was imagining it all." the red-haired girl stated.

"Look, if we could go inside so I can explain everything that would be great!" Halsey pointed out.

Everyone else nodded and began to pour into the Bed and Breakfast, heading into the living room part, and while the rightful inhabitants of the place took seats. The three strangers stood in the middle of the area. The others stared at only Halsey seeing as though she appeared to be the "leader" of her team.

"Alright, well, like Claudia just explained she has met me before. Just briefly, but I have been around. My team and I have...resided in this place for a while. Leena, you know you've heard voices. You know you've seen shadows, but you've never questioned it. You've never told anyone. Because you knew it was someone good, someone with a...spunky aura. Someone with an aura like Claudia's. Which is why I appeared to Claudia instead of anyone else. Anyways, my team and I are agents of what will now be Warehouse 14. Claudia, of course, will be the Caretaker and the rest of you will return to your duties as agents." Halsey explained.

"But Warehouse 14 doesn't even exist!" Arthur repeated what he stated earlier.

"Yes it does, Arthur! This was going to happen, that much we all knew, and we tried to stop it! We tried! We didn't succeed, but hey...you always have to have a back-up plan isn't that right Myka?" Halsey directed her phrase to Myka alone because she knew about Myka's old partner, Sam. How Sam would have back-up plans for his back-up plans. She knew Myka knew that too.

Myka did not speak, but just stared at Halsey with a knowing look.

"We tried to help, we tried, but we were too late. Luckily, the back-up plan was to establish a Warehouse 14 except in the dead lands of Indiana. We sort of infiltrated the Dark Vault of Warehouse 13 too. Retrieved some of those dangerous artifacts and placing them in the new Warehouse. We disabled the intruder system and the system that detected missing artifacts. Just so we wouldn't be discovered. Luckily, Claudia never noticed. Too busy being a smart, crafty agent." Halsey commented.

Claudia sort of smiled up at the familiar redheaded girl, mentally accepting her compliment, and physically attempting to show she accepted it.

"So, we have to move out to Indiana now?" Pete asked.

"'Fraid so, not as cold though in Indiana as it is in South Dakota. I'd think you like it, and I'm not saying we have to move right now. I know Claudia still wants to bring Steve Jinks back to life." Halsey pointed out.

Everyone turned to look at Claudia who blushed slightly, and gazed into the dining room area of the Bed and Breakfast. Johann Maelzel's metronome still placed on the oak table.

"Claudia, you know you can't...

"Yes, she can Arthur. If the Regents say she can." Halsey interjected.

Arthur glared at the young redheaded female, who only returned her glare, and bit back her lower lip into a snarl. Her bright red hair seemed blaze upwards kind of like a cat's hair would when frightened or attempting to appear more dominant than it's opponent. Arthur flinched back slightly before shaking his head, and leaning back in his chair.

"Listen here, Arthur, I know you're afraid. You're afraid to accept this! Accept that Warehouse 13 is _gone__, _accept that Mrs. Fredrick is _dead_. But For what? There's nothing you can do to bring them back! There's nothing you can do! Accept it, because that's all you can do. Unless...you don't want to join Warehouse 14. Can you even remember what you did before Warehouse 13? I bet not. So, you can either join us. Or you can turn back on Mrs. Fredrick, or how about Vanessa? Hm? Could you turn your back on them? What about Claudia? Your 'daughter'. Pete, Myka, you made them agents! You expect them just to go back to their regular days?! They can't, Artie!" Halsey shouted.

Before anyone could speak, the flaming-redheaded girl was out the Bed and Breakfast's door. The actual inhabitants stood up readying themselves to have to go after Halsey, but the brunette-haired male in her team stopped them.

"I'll go after her," he stated, he picked up his jacket that had fallen off of Halsey's shoulders when she disappeared, and began to head towards the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw Claudia standing behind him.

"Can I go with you?" Claudia questioned.

"Claudia!" Artie barked at the young woman, who only turned to him to give him a brief sharp look before directing her attention back to the male.

"Sure," the brunette-haired boy answered, and the two headed out the door to see where Halsey had run off to.


	3. This is a Courtesy Call

The magenta/red-haired girl had did not flee too far from the Bed and Breakfast, just into a little woodsy area nearby. Claudia and one of Halsey's partners, James, could clearly identify her among the tree branches from the color of her blood-red hair.

"Why don't they understand? That sometimes you just can't change things. That sometimes you just have to accept that has happened, grow up, and move on." Halsey muttered, without even turning around to look at the two.

"Well, Artie has worked at Warehouse 13 for 35 years. Known Mrs. Fredrick for that long." Claudia said, causing Halsey to whip around to stare in surprise at the young ginger-haired woman's appearance beside her partner.

Halsey then turned again with her back to them again before speaking again. "Good things come to an end, and we hold on so tightly because we're afraid something so great won't happen twice." Halsey pointed out.

"Halsey, you have to consider how Arthur's feeling too." James finally spoke up, breaking his silent streak since they had arrived.

"We don't have time for that, James!" Halsey spat as she whipped around again, glaring at her partner.

"Halsey, you have to understand..."

"No! There's nothing for me to understand! There's nothing to understand! We need to get to work re-building a Warehouse! Arthur just needs to get over that!" Halsey shouted, stepping forward almost threateningly.

James did nothing, but quickly envelop the smaller girl into his arms. Just like before back in the dead lands where what used to be Warehouse 13 remained. 'This happens a lot.' he mouthed to Claudia.

Claudia shifted herself awkwardly as she gave the two their moment. Claudia knew that her and Halsey were going to need to talk more. Halsey was, in some sort of ways, like Claudia herself. Not just in similar appearance with striking red hair, slimmer body figure, and sort-of short stature. But because Halsey blamed herself for what happened to Warehouse 13. Just like how Claudia secretly blamed herself for Steve's death.

"Look, Halsey, I know we've got a lot of work to do. With the new Warehouse and everything, but you're just going to need to give Artie his space. Not to mention he's not the easiest person to get along with at times." Claudia stated.

Halsey glanced up at her, her striking blood-red eyes shifting from undeniable guilt to understanding calmness. She nodded and broke out of James's embrace. "Alright, I guess I can do that." Halsey muttered, Claudia smiled glad that Halsey had accepted what needed to be done.

"Good, now, let's get back to the Bed and Breakfast. But on the way there, please explain how I get the Regents to agree to let me bring Steve back." Claudia proposed, wrapping her arm around the slightly shorter girl. "Sure," Halsey agreed as the group of three began to make their way to the Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

Back at the Bed and Breakfast, everyone was gathered in the living room still. There was a long brief silence before Halsey broke it:

"Soooo, do any of you guys have questions...that I can answer." Halsey wondered.

"Why are your eyes so...red?" Pete questioned.

"Pete!" Myka scolded quickly, as if Halsey would be offended by the sudden question.

Halsey laughed, "It's fine, Myka, and chemical explosion in a lab." she explained.

"Chemical explosion?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, we used to work in a lab before Mrs. Fredrick picked us up off the street one day. Wow, that makes us sound like a box of abandoned kittens." Halsey remarked.

"Is that why his eyes are ice blue and his eyes are neon green?" Pete pointed out.

"Kind of." Halsey replied.

"My eyes are ice-blue because I was frozen with my eyes open." James admitted.

"My eyes are neon-green because of contact with an artifact." Brendon, the black-haired late-teenager boy, explained.

"What artifact?!" Myka, Pete, Artie, and Claudia shouted in unison.

"The famous Hayley Williams's hair dye. Well, not her's, but you get the idea. She gave it to us after she noticed it was kind-of controlling her moods, you could say. C'mon, how else do you think she got her hair so colorful so many different times?" Brendon said as if there was no big deal about it.

"What did you do with the artifact?" Artie hissed.

"Don't worry, we bagged it and tagged it. It's in Warehouse 14 now." Halsey finished the explanation.

"Warehouse fourte-

Before anyone could even blink, Halsey pulled out a Tesla.

"Say 'Warehouse 14 doesn't exist' one more time, I dare you!" Halsey growled.

Brendon and James quickly moved in front of their leader, blocking her view of Artie; causing her to shout and scream in protest that the two move away from her.

"Artie! Can you and I talk for a second? Great." Claudia answered her own question and drug Artie out into the hallway by his arm.

"What Claudia?!" Artie questioned.

"Artie, I know you don't want to except the fact that Warehouse 13 is gone. Or that Mrs. Fredrick is dead. But really, how would you like it if someone from Warehouse 12 said that Warehouse 13 doesn't exist? And they kept saying it over and over again. Wouldn't that be annoying? That's probably how Halsey feels. So, please, just stop with that." Claudia pleaded.

There was a long moment of silence between Arthur and Claudia, father-figure and daughter-figure, before Artie spoke.

"No. Claudia, Warehouse 14 _doesn't _exist. Warehouse 13 can be restored, I know it! Therefore these...strangers...these...intruders! Need to go back to wherever it is they came from! Because they don't and never will belong here!" Artie shouted, storming out the Bed and Breakfast door leaving Claudia stunned in her spot.


End file.
